Exemplary embodiments generally relate to multiplex communications, telecommunications, computer data transfer, and to operator interfaces and, more particularly, to data admission, to path routing, to radio telephones, to computer networking, and to graphical user interfaces.
Advertising strives to persuade an audience. Advertising drives consumers to purchase some commercial offering. Conventional advertising, though, is unrelated to a consumer's current experience.